familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Aquebogue, New York
|population_total = 2438 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 12 |elevation_ft = 39 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 11931 |area_code = 631 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-02374 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0942523 |website = |footnotes = }} Aquebogue is a census-designated place (CDP) roughly corresponding to the hamlet by the same name in the Town of Riverhead in Suffolk County, New York, United States. The CDP's population was 2,438 at the 2010 census. Aquebogue is part of Long Island's North Fork wine region and is home to such wineries as Paumanouk Vineyards. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , of which is land and , or 2.53%, is water. Demographics for the CDP As of the census of 2000, there were 2,254 people, 872 households, and 629 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 587.3 per square mile (226.6/km²). There were 1,013 housing units at an average density of 263.9/sq mi (101.9/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 92.77% White, 5.24% African American, 0.04% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.53% from other races, and 1.11% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.24% of the population. There were 872 households out of which 30.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.0% were married couples living together, 8.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.8% were non-families. 21.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.03. In the CDP, the population was spread out with 23.4% under the age of 18, 5.9% from 18 to 24, 27.9% from 25 to 44, 26.4% from 45 to 64, and 16.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 90.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.3 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $54,453, and the median income for a family was $60,375. Males had a median income of $38,776 versus $37,750 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $31,825. About 5.9% of families and 10.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.6% of those under age 18 and 16.5% of those age 65 or over. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Aquebogue has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Aquebogue, New York References Category:Riverhead (town), New York Category:Census-designated places in New York (state) Category:Hamlets in New York (state) Category:Census-designated places in Suffolk County, New York Category:Hamlets in Suffolk County, New York Category:Coastal settlements in New York (state)